Netflix
thumb|100px Netflix, Inc. es una empresa comercial estadounidense de entretenimiento que proporciona mediante tarifa plana mensual streaming (flujo) multimedia (principalmente, películas y series de televisión) bajo demanda por Internet y de DVD-por-correo, donde los DVD se envían mediante Permit Reply Mail. Actualmente produce series y películas originales, también produce sus propios doblajes. Series Dobladas en México * 3% * Atípico * Black Mirror (temp. 1 y 2) * Between * Chelsea Does * Crazyhead * Degrassi: Next Class * Día a día (en colaboración con Estados Unidos) * Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency * Disjointed * El taller de Julie * Frontier * Gilmore Girls: Un nuevo año * Girlboss * Glow * Godless * Grace and Frankie * Haters Back Off * House of Cards * Lady Dynamite * Lilyhammer (temp. 1 y 2) * Longmire, el comisario * Love * Making a Murderer * Manhunt: Unabomber * Mindhunter * Ozark * Peaky Blinders * Project MC² * Real Rob (2.ª—presente) * Ricky Ricón * Sense8 * Stranger Things * The End of the F***ing World * The OA * The Ranch * Una serie de eventos desafortunados * Vándalo estadounidense * Wet Hot American Summer: First Day of Camp Dobladas en Chile * Chef's Table * Cooked * Daredevil * Easy * Iron Fist * Jessica Jones * Last Chance U * Lovesick * Luke Cage * Marco Polo * Master of None * Orange Is the New Black * Scream (temp. 1) (en colaboración con México) * Sin miedo (serie de TV) * Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt Dobladas en Argentina * Abstract: The Art of Design * Bloodline * Black Mirror (temp. 3-) * Better Call Saul * Dark * Five Came Back * Friends from College * Fuller House * Lost & Found Music Studios * Marseille * The Get Down * The Killing * Travelers Dobladas en Colombia * Alias Grace * Glacé * Lilyhammer (temp. 3) * Paranoid * Santa Clarita Diet * Scream (temp. 2) * She's Gotta Have It * 13 Reasons Why * Orphan Black (temp. 3-5) Dobladas en Los Ángeles, EUA * Flaked * Hemlock Grove Dobladas en Cuernavaca, México * The Crown * Sacrificios de familia Dobladas en Miami, EUA * Nobel Series animadas Dobladas en México * Academia Skylanders * Beat Bugs * Dinotrux * DreamWorks Dragones * El amanecer de los Croods * El show de Peabody y Sherman * Ever After High * F is for Family * HOME: Las aventuras de Tip y Oh * Kong: El rey de los monos * Kulipari: El ejército de las ranas * Las aventuras del Gato con Botas * Las leyendas * LEGO Bionicle: Una aventura épica * LEGO: Friends * Ositos Cariñositos & Primos * Somos las Lalaloopsy * Star Wars: La guerra de los clones * Trollhunters * Turbo FAST * VeggieTales en casa * VeggieTales en la ciudad * Viva el Rey Julien * Voltron: El defensor legendario * ¡Kazoops! Dobladas en Argentina * Big Mouth * Fabuloso vocabulario * Pregunte a los StoryBots * Tarzán y Jane Dobladas en Colombia * Bottersnikes & Gumbles * El autobús magico vuelve a despegar * Luna Petunia Dobladas en Venezuela * Justo a tiempo, ¡Vamos! * World of Winx Dobladas en Los Ángeles, EUA * BoJack Horseman Dobladas en Miami, EUA * Popples Películas Dobladas en México * A golpe de monedas * Audrie y Daisy * Bright * Clinical * Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon: Sword of Destiny * David Brent: Vida en la carretera * Death Note (2017) * Jadotville * La historia real de un falso asesino * La niñera (2017) * Mascotas * Navidad en El Camino * Nosotros en la noche * Special Correspondents * Spectral * The Fundamentals of Caring * Toma la 10 * Un plus une * XOXO: La fiesta interminable * War Machine Dobladas en Chile * ARQ * Beasts of No Nation * Los doble-vida * Mercy * Pee-wee's Big Holiday (en colaboración con México) * The Ridiculous 6 Dobladas en Argentina * El día de la novia * Frank * King: Una historia de venganza * Imperial Dreams * Mission Blue * Speech & Debate * Tallulah * Ya no me siento a gusto en este mundo Dobladas en Colombia * ¿Qué le pasó a Lunes?‎ * Barry * Deidra y Laney asaltan un tren * El juego de Gerald * Hasta el hueso * I am not a serial killer * iBoy * Naman, el brahmán * Soy la cosa bella que vive en esta casa * Tarjeta de Navidad * Tú me entiendes * Tramps * Un príncipe de Navidad Películas animadas Dobladas en México *Ever After High: Primavera desencantada *Ever After High: Rumbo al País de las Maravillas *Ever After High: Juego de Dragones *Ever After High: Hechizo de invierno Dobladas en Argentina *Extraterrestres de Tellur Series de anime Dobladas en México *A.I.C.O. Incarnation *Ajin: Semihumano *B: The Beginning *Children of the Whales *Cyborg 009: Call of Justice *Devilman Crybaby *Fate/Apocrypha *ID-0 *Kakegurui *Knights of Sidonia *Kuromukuro *Los siete pecados capitales *Magi: Adventure of Sinbad *Violet Evergarden Dobladas en Chile *Little Witch Academia Dobladas en Miami, EUA *Glitter Force Dobladas en Colombia *Glitter Force Doki Doki Películas de anime Dobladas en México *Blame! *Godzilla: Planeta de Monstruos Dobladas en Chile *Little Witch Academia *Little Witch Academia: The Enchanted Parade Dramas coreanos Dobladas en México * Man to Man Estudios de doblaje México *Candiani Dubbing Studios *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción (sólo "House of Cards" primera temporada, "Virunga: La conservación es una lucha" y "A.I.C.O. Incarnation") *Dubbing House *Grupo Centauro CDMX *LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *Larsa (sólo "Black Mirror" temporadas 1-2) *Made in Spanish (sólo "Del crepúsculo al amanecer", "The Road" (versión de Netflix), y "Trainspotting" (versión de Netflix)) *New Art Dub *SDI Media de México *Sysdub Cuernavaca, México *Universal Cinergía Dubbing Argentina *Civisa Media *Marmac Group - Polaco Audio Studio *Gapsa *Palmera Record *Roitman Group Venezuela *Etcétera Group Colombia *Centauro Comunicaciones *DLM Internacional Chile *DINT Doblajes Internacionales Miami *The Kitchen Inc. *BKS Los Ángeles *Henckahontas Studio *Technicolor Sound Services Otros * Voice & Script International * BTI Studios * Cinephase * Iyuno Media Group Trivia * A diferencia de otras productoras, la voz asignada para Adam Sandler fue la de Orlando Alfaro. * La empresa ha producido especiales y documentales, como Una Navidad Muy Murray o Gaga: Five Foot Two, que no han sido doblados. Categoría:Servicios de streaming Categoría:Empresas de producción audiovisuales